youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Amanda Krueger
Amanda Krueger (a.k.a Sister Mary Helena as her name in Christ) (1907 - 1968) was a nun who worked in Westin Hills Asylum. She appeared in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors and A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child. Amanda appears as a spirit that locked inside the infamous tower of the Westin Hills Asylum, and also the one of the few Nightmare on Elm Street characters that could defeat and control Freddy. She's also the mother of Freddy Krueger, the grandmother of Miley and Jason Krueger, and the mother in law of Stephaine Cyrus/Krueger. Her personal She was sweet and lovely lady until she got locked up and get raped. Her life When she was 18 years old, Amanda Krueger decided to become a nun and choosing "Mary Helena" as her name in Christ. Her first assignment as a nun was to care for the inmates in Westin Hills hospital, including the infamous tower (where the most insane patients were locked up). Only a few days away from Christmas, Amanda was accidentally locked in the tower when the guards were in a hurry to go home to their families. She was left alone, was brutally raped and beaten many times. When she was finally found, she was barely alive and pregnant. Nine months later, Amanda gave birth to Frederick Charles Krueger which it's Freddy Krueger. The infant was given over to the state and adopted by Mr. Underwood, an abusive alcoholic. As years passed, Amanda followed her son's trial after he was arrested for killing several children except his own family. After that, Freddy was released on a technicality and Amanda was distraught, committing suicide after she heard the news. Amanda's body was never found. The tower where she hung herself was sealed and that wing of the hospital closed. As years passed, a head stone was placed in the Springwood cemetery for "Sister Mary Helena". Amanda Krueger would return twice, in spirit form, to help those that were fighting her son like Yesenia Miller/Stewart, Alice Johnson and Jacob Johnson. How did she come back when she died? Her first appearance was in Dream Warriors. Amanda appeared as an old nun going by her name Sister Mary Helena, trying to help Neil Gordon who save the last Elm Street children. At the end, Neil found her grave site and learned that Freddy's mother had been helping them. The second time was in The Dream Child. After his defeat in The Dream Master, Freddy used his mom to give birth to him again in the dream world. When he came back, Freddy remained afraid of his mother's power and tried to keep her sealed away until Alice Johnson, the heroine of the film, needed to find Amanda's resting place, so that this power could be used in the fight. She didn't have enough time to search, so she had a friend to find the body. Then, Amanda's body was found and Amanda's spirit was freed just in time to help Alice to defeat Freddy. After his defeat, Freddy was left in his infant form, which Amanda then absorbed back into her. Eventually he escaped, continuing his reign of terror in Freddy's Dead. Category:Females died in the movies Category:The Krueger Family Category:Mothers Category:Heroines Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Characters from Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child Category:Characters from Nightmare on Elm Street 3: The Dream Warriors Category:Grandmothers Category:Mothers of Villains Category:Brave Heroes Category:Lovely Heroes Category:Characters from Freddy vs Jason vs Ash: The Nightmare Warriors Category:Nightmare Warriors Category:Old Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Rated R Heroes Category:Comic Books Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Life Saver Category:Live-Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Died with Honor Category:Heroes who defeat the villains Category:Heroes who sacrifice themselves Category:About Females